


Fluff death trap

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Newgate makes his spouse a nest with fluffy comfy cushions. Marco is not convinced.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Fluff death trap

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff cushions? Cuteness ensues >_<

“What is this?” Marco looks at the newest addition in his pops' room with questioning look. He touches the thing, prodding it with his fingers, looking back to Pops.

“Really?”

Newgate looks back at his spouse with an amused smile. “You have to say it’s a good idea.”

“For what?”

“Naps.”

“I don’t do nap. Actually I don’t sleep much either. So, what’s with these overly soft cushions that you have here? Do you have a bad back? Because if you do I can help with that.” Marco makes a show of blue flame on his palm, resulting on his spouse funny look.

“Gurararara…”

Because it is ridiculous really, to have this many addition of cushions (is that a new blanket?) placed as opposed to the bed. They contrast with everything in the room: _bisento_ , Pop’s _chouko_ , several cabinets, barrels of sake (which key he holds). A bright tone of blue and purple (is that pink?) cushions that had felt too soft at his touch.

“Are you trying to drown me in them or something? Because it feels too soft.”

“That’s for nesting.”

“What?”

“I heard that birds do that when they have their chicks.” 

“You want a kid? From me?”

“I miss seeing little you running around, blond tuft in the head, the happy kid.”

“I don’t know what to say about that. Whether to indulge in your fantasy or to pull you back to reality.”

“Gurararara…”

Marco sighs. He plops down the cushion and feels his body is being eaten by them. A big hand pulls him up and he reappears. Marco decides to sit on one harmless looking cushion.

“Just messing with you, son.”

Marco sighs again.

“Still, I stand on my point. Those are for your naps.”

“Told you I don’t do na…”

“Because my sternum is hardly soft place to sleep.”

“What?”

Newgate smiles. “I want to do something for you, to make you happy.” And then he adds, because he knows it's effect on Marco, “So you don’t leave me.”

Marco is speechless.

“Pops.”

“I told you to call me Edward when it’s only two of us.”

“Well, you called me ‘son’ earlier.”

Newgate doesn’t look at his eyes. Marco sighs again (seriously, how many time he does that recently? Just in this room alone, just because Pops is acting childish).

“Edward.”

Newgate hums.

“You like it when I climb on you and sleep on your chest.” he tried to reason. ”I don’t mind sleeping there because it’s the closest place to your heart. I can hear it and it calms me.“

Newgate looks at him. “You make a fair point but you still sound tired.”

“What? I am not ti…”

Newgate pushes him back (with his giant hand at that) so he plops again in the cushion. He waits for Marco to reappear without his help before continuing.

“You’re to have nap in this room for an hour minimum so you can rest a little.”

Marco deadpans. “You decided on this already, didn’t you.”

“Gurarara… it’s final.”

Marco holds his sighs. Pops is reasonable person. When he does something, Marco knows that there is a good cause behind it. So, maybe… he could find a common ground on this, albeit how childish the idea is (or is it perverted?).

“Fine. One hour.”

Newgate smiles. And then because he has won this little argumentation, he adds (quite pushing his luck actually),

“Well, I prefer having you nap without clothes.”

Marco deadpans. So, the reason behind this intention is pervy one. He is this close to throw these brightly colored cushions to his pops, but then the things are way too soft. Marco huffs.

“Fine then, naked it is.”

It doesn’t take long for him to strip and lays naked in the fluff. Marco notices the very interested eyes from the bigger man, even if the said man doesn’t do anything. He stretches his muscle (glorious glorious ones).

“Like what you see?” he teased, knowing full too well the reaction he will get.

“Tremendously.” Edward said, as if that smile and the glint in the eyes doesn't give him out.

Marco smiles, “I won’t be able to sleep like this, with you watching me, naked.”

“I will keep an eye for you. Nothing to bother your sleep, I promise.”

Marco chuckles. “Fine. Just let me get comfortable first.” He rolls his body so that his back is now in sight. Noticing how the eyes follow his very movement, Marco smirks.

Brightly blue flame covers his body as he calls them, a sudden transformation to his full phoenix that surely surprises his spouse.

“You’re right. It’s more comfortable laying here naked. I got one hour too. And you’re willing to watch over me.”

Newgate grunts, totally disapproving this. “That’s cheating.”

Marco chuckles. “Never said about what kind of nakedness.” Marco flies to his spouse and perches on his shoulder. Nuzzling his spouse’s cheeks and pecking softly at his lips.

“Well, I may transform back when I am asleep. Who knows, right?”

A birdy look and he flies back to his newly nest.

Marco doesn’t hear the sputter from Newgate when he plops again covered in cushion, sighing contently before resigning to a comfortable pull of nap.

He isn’t usually one easy to sleep, but then he is always tired (mentally, since his phoenix keeps him running in prime), and these fluff cushion? They might be good to relieve phantom stiffness on his back.

“This is good,” he hummed. “I might actually like it. Thank you Edward.”

Newgate, still sullen, only responds in a grunt.

(Marco doesn’t transform back in his sleep)

(Newgate gets really sulky and refuses to let Marco out of his room until dinner time)

**Author's Note:**

> My excuse? I don’t have any. I remember stuff about nesting, and fluffy pillows…   
> .  
> Writing this while waiting for the store to open, I am going to buy chicken liver (the other one doesn’t have it), and cook it. My dish is gonna be called sambal goreng ati.  
> .  
> Anyway, thank you for reading ^^  
> I found that some people actually gave me kudo for this ship. That is unexpected, but I am really happy ^^ (thankyouthankyouthankyou)


End file.
